Tell me
by EloyEloy
Summary: Naruto hides a secret, Sasuke loves Naruto and wants to tell him...Sakura wants to kill Naruto and marry Sasuke. I suck at summaries...Yaoi, Sasunaru...not suitable to Sakura's fans sorry...
1. Unnatural behavior

**This is my first fanfic so...don't be mean please! It's just a weak story...  
Warning: Yaoi, Sasunaru, Sakura bashing  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**I've got nothing against Sakura, I swear!!!**

"Bla"- Normal speech  
"_Bla_"- Naruto speaking mentally to Kyuubi  
_Bla-_ Toughts  
"**Bla**"- Kyuubi speaking

* * *

**Prologue: Unnatural behavior…**

It was early morning, around 5 am., when Sasuke arrived at the bridge where Team 7 used to meet, as always, to train soon after, or to complete a mission. It was the daily routine, plain and simple. To his surprise Naruto was already there, which was not usual or normal.  
_  
What the hell? The dobe is already here? He never came this early before…  
_  
The blond simply stood in the same spot without exchanging one single word with the raven. He was curled into a ball, legs up to his chest and his arms wrapping his legs, hiding his face to the world.  
Sasuke leaned against a tree, with his arms folded in front of his chest and with his eyes closed, probably thinking and wondering why was the blond behaving so unnaturally…

_Is he sick? No, that can't be it, he never gets sick, not that I remember of. Insomnia? No way... He's so damn quiet! Great! I'm getting annoyed by myself and…  
_  
His thoughts were cut out by Sakura, who arrived running in Sasuke's direction without noticing Naruto. The blond never lifted his head up to see his teammates…

"Good morning Sasuke! How are you tod-Naruto's already here?" She said, a slight disgust look was stamped in her face, but she didn't even care, for her, the less noise the blond made, the less annoying he was…  
"He was already here when I came…"  
"What? Well whatever…how are you today Sasuke-kun?"  
"Hn."

None of the boys moved from their positions.  
Sasuke was not interested in chatting with Sakura, he was more concerned with Naruto's attitude. This was not normal, Naruto would always be the last to come to the bridge to wait for Kakashi-sensei, being loud and annoying, but not today…  
_  
That baka is trying to act like Sasuke? He's such an idiot and even when he's quiet he can be annoying! Maybe he's depressed...why do I care??  
_  
Sakura was the one who was more irritated with the whole thing.

"Hey Naruto-baka! What are you doing?" Sakura yelled. Naruto mumbled something unfortunately too low for them to hear…  
"What did you say dobe?"

This time Naruto lifted his head, facing his teammates with a furious look in his bright sky-blue eyes.

"I said I'm thinking!" he yelled, making himself clear, at least for Sasuke, that he didn't wanted to be disturbed…  
The pink-haired nin was beyond furious!  
Before Sakura could do something, the raven was able to block her passage towards Naruto with his arm and whispered.

"Let him be Sakura, don't piss him more off than what he already is…"  
"What?? You care for this idiot, Sasuke-kun?" she said it loud enough so Naruto could hear how angry Sakura was.  
"Respect him at least for a fucking day Sakura!"

The raven was getting really upset. He just wished he could cut the pink-haired nin's throat. He never confessed his love for the blond and he was not willing to do it on that spot.  
Suddenly, a 'poof' and smoke made Kakashi-sensei's presence to be acknowledged.

"YOU'RE LATE!" normally Naruto and Sakura yelled together, today, only Sakura's voice was heard.  
"Yeah well you see, I saw a blac-where's Naruto? Is he late?" Sasuke quickly turned his head to see the spot, where Naruto was, now completely empty.  
_What the fuck? Where is he? Damn it Sasuke! How could you not notice this sooner?!  
_  
Sasuke surely was going crazy and the rest of Team 7 was not helping…at least Sakura was not.

"He's such an idiot." _If you're doing this on purpose, I'll beat you until that demon of yours is out of your body!_  
Sakura's thoughts were cut off when an extremely angry Sasuke 'spoke'.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SAKURA!" Kakashi only managed to hold hard a grip on Sasuke's shirt.  
"Now, now Sasuke, calm yourself down."  
"You're always bashing Naruto! In every fucking way! You never care for him and today he was quiet, obviously requesting some fucking respect or some fucking peace and not even that you're capable to do for a teammate??" Sasuke had his Sharingan activated, spinning wildly and glaring coldly to Sakura, who was trembling in fear and stepping back.  
"Do you mind telling me what happened?" Kakashi had a concerned look stamped on his face. When Sasuke seemed to be calmed down he let go the raven's shirt, waiting for an answer.

Sasuke started speaking. He just wanted to leave and look for the blond, but he couldn't look around all by himself, it was faster if he had any help.

"So Naruto is 'missing'…Then what are you waiting for? Go look for him while I inform Tsunade about this." _Great, that's all I needed today…I hope you're okay Naruto. _Kakashi made his way to the Hokage tower leaving his students behind._  
_The other two vanished from the place, running madly around town searching for the blond or any trace of him. Sakura was disgusted for having to look for him and the way that Sasuke was worried about his friend/rival.  
_  
Why the hell do I have to look for that baka? He's not a child anymore, he's just plain stupid! And why is 'my' Sasuke so worried about him? Gosh! I hate you Uzumaki!  
_  
**In another part of the town…**

_Where the hell are you? Dammit dobe! Why do you keep making me worry like this?  
_  
He already searched the blond everywhere but no blond boy seemed to be found. He suddenly stopped when he felt a familiar chakra behind him. He started following it.  
Naruto was sit down in the Hokage Mountain, at least he was alive.

"Hey Naruto…um…c-can I join you?" Sasuke said nervously. _Fuck! Why am I so nervous? He's okay and alive goddammit!_ Sasuke didn't want to bother his blond fellow, if it was peace he wanted, peace he would get.  
"Yeah, I guess…"  
The blond rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry if I worried you so much over…nothing, I just wanted to be alone a bit."  
"I know the feeling…" Naruto's eyes widened at Sasuke's statement. _No 'dobe' added to the sentence? Wow, this is new!  
_"…Kakashi is at the Hokage tower talking to Tsunade about you…" Sasuke continued, emotionless but in the inside he was more than happy. _Thank God you're okay Naruto!  
_"…we should tell them you're okay."  
"Yeah let's go!" The blond said out loud. Both went to the Hokage tower.  
Sasuke knocked the door and after a "come in" was heard, he made his entrance.  
Naruto was right behind him. Kakashi and Tsunade were staring at the blond. He remained silent. Tsunade was glaring at his "little brother", beyond furious and a bit drunk.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING NARUTO?? I HAVE THE ANBU SQUAD LOOKING FOR YOUR ASS!" She yelled.  
"I'll go inform the ANBU that they are no longer needed to search for him…" and with that Kakashi 'poofed' away. Geez_! Even I think that requesting the ANBU for this was unnecessary._ Kakashi thought while looking for the squad.  
"I'm s-sorry baa-chan, I-I didn't mean to worry so much everyone! I-I j-just needed sometime alone to think."  
"Don't you ever do that again Naruto, do I make myself fucking clear?"  
"Y-y-yes m-ma'am."  
Both boys where dismissed, they walked out, leaving a drunk, now sleeping, Hokage behind.

**

* * *

**

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, YOU MORON??? I'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU ALL DAY!!" Sakura was pissed off! Only after Kakashi informed the ANBU, he went to look after his pink-haired student and told her she didn't had to look for the blond anymore…She quickly manage herself to punch in the face Naruto, who was now on the ground begging for mercy. She kicked him hard, giving him new bruises and cuts, and when she got tired of beating the demon child, she stopped and walked away.  
"I won't waste my time with you, baka! " She walked home, but she wondered how 'her' Sasuke was. She made her way towards the young Uchiha's place.

**Flashback  
**After leaving the building, Sasuke and Naruto were walking around the village.

"Oi, want to eat some ramen, dobe? My treat." He smiled soflty, a rare vision in Naruto's opinion. _Say yes, please! You can't deny such offer! I know you won't decline.  
_"Y-You're offering me ramen?"  
Sasuke nodded and justified himself.  
"I've got nothing else to do when I get home and I not in the mood to cook today, so…why not?" Naruto was stunned…Sasuke was never that nice, and he surely didn't speak that much in a day… "What? I am a good person…" Naruto shook away his thoughts and gave the raven a 'proper' answer.  
"Hell yeah!" Sasuke was grinning victoriously. _Yes!!_

They arrived at Ichiraku, ordered and were now eating quietly, but Naruto was getting annoyed by all that silence that was surrounding them.

"I didn't know you could cook teme."  
"Hn."

They continued eating quietly when this time Sasuke was the one breaking the awkward silence.

"There are many things you don't know about me." _Like_ _that I love you for example. _  
"That's true, same goes for you."  
"Hm?" Sasuke was kind of confused.  
"There are things you don't know about me…" _Like that I love you teme…_

After eating 5 bowls of miso ramen, the blond thanked Sasuke for the meal and left. The raven paid the bill and made his way home, with his hands on his pockets, walking slowly, and thinking about his blond teammate.  
_  
Thank God you're okay, I don't know what would happen to me if I loose you…I'll protect you with my all being! I owe you that…_

**End of Flashback**

The doorbell rang and a very sleepy/annoyed Sasuke opened the door, glaring at a smiling Sakura.

"What do you want?"  
"I just wanted to say goodnight to you, Sasuke-kun."  
"Whatever." He closed the door and went back to his room to get some sleep.

Although memories of 'his' blond were running on his mind, he was wondering, under the black sheets, how his teammate was.  
_  
Why does Sasuke-kun ignore me so much? I'm perfect for him…maybe he is shy! But he is mine, we're meant for each other!! _Sakura didn't even mind that Sasuke had been cold to her minutes ago.

**Meanwhile…**

Tears were running down his face, he was sit under a tree, curled into a ball, wishing to die. His fresh bruises sent pain all over, his clothes were all soaked with his tears.

"**Hey kit, you're okay? Your wounds are almost healed…Damn that pink bitch**!" Even Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox was concerned, he wanted 'his' kit to be safe no matter what…  
"Why does she hate so much? What did I ever do to her? S-she's right… I'm such a looser, you don't have to heal me, maybe I…maybe I deserved it…" he said between sobs.  
"**What the hell are you talking about? Damn humans! Quit so easily…I was not expecting such thing from you, kit.**"  
"_Expecting what? No one in this village expects anything from me except dying. They hate me more than anything else in this fucking world._"  
"**And who cares about those worthless villagers when there's people out there that truly care for you? Didn't your teammates searched for you? Didn't that drunk woman send those ANBU guys after you? Even the pink bitch was looking for you and even the ice prince was worried! Does that ring a bell? I know it's because of me you suffer so much and I'm truly sorry for that! Just…don't try to do anything stupid and forget the beating scene, okay?**" Naruto nodded.  
"**They will regret everything they've done to you all these years, you'll see…**"  
"_Why do you do all this? Why do you care for me?_"  
"**I've got faith on you kit and I'm regretting the things I've done before, and don't think that you deserved being beaten by that stupid pink-joke you hear me? Now go to sleep…**"  
Naruto was almost a sleep, he wasn't fully conscious when said:  
"…o…kay…mother…"  
"**Don't worry, I'm always looking for you, kit.**"

Kyuubi started singing a song to prevent nightmares…but it seemed not to work…  
The blond let himself sleep under the tree, the words of Kyuubi sure messed Naruto's mind, since he was little he lived all alone and he was used to being treated differently from other kids, was one of his memories from the past. At least Iruka took care of him when needed.

**

* * *

**

**And here's the begin of my first fanfiction...  
I hope you like it ^^  
**


	2. Nightmares keep me awake

**Warning: Yaoi, Sasunaru and Sakura bashing  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...**

"Bla"- Normal speech  
"_Bla_"- Naruto speaking mentally to Kyuubi  
_Bla-_ Toughts  
"**Bla**"- Kyuubi speaking**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Nightmares keep me awake…**

It was early morning and Sasuke was on his way to the bridge. The weather was perfect for sparring or a mission, no clouds, just a bright blue sky. He leaned against a tree nearby and closed his eyes, feeling the slight breeze…  
He was way too relaxed, even if he wanted a certain blond's company, he was just enjoying himself. Then he felt a familiar chakra signature approaching and after that a female voice that would just ruin his peaceful moment.

"Sasuke-kun!" She was waving at the raven and smiling. She attached herself to the raven's arm, her eyes like hearts, squeaking and being way too much annoying for Sasuke. For several times he tried to free himself but the fangirl was just too "sticky".  
_  
Just great!! Another fucking morning with this annoying brat glued on me! What the hell have I done to you God? Where is Naruto?_

She continued speaking, as long as Sasuke stayed there she wouldn't stop, she didn't even recall the day when he shut her up and glared deadly at her.

"**Kit, wake up!**" Kyuubi was trying to wake up Naruto, he still had to take some sort of a bath, cleaning himself at the lake was perfect.  
"Shut up, I'm tired…" he mumbled.  
"**You have to meet your team, right? Then just wake up and get your lazy ass of the ground!** **You still have to take a bath…**"

Naruto mumbled something and Kyuubi just took control of the blond's body. Incapable of controlling his own body Naruto was arguing with the nine-tailed fox. The fox was undressing the teen completely and proceeded to throw Naruto to the water.

"**Clean yourself up or I'll make you drown!**"  
"What the hell you damned fox!!"  
"**Shut up!**"

Naruto started washing his body, if Sasuke was watching he would completely have a nosebleed seeing that tanned, well built, body. Tanned hands washing the sun colour-like locks and those abs exposed would make at least someone drool.

"_And now you stupid demon, how do you expect I'll get rinse off huh? I can't see a towel around here, oh that's right, this is NOT a bathroom!_"  
"**That's why I'm the genius around here, you idiot! See that cloth?**"

Naruto turned his head and saw a blue cloth, it was big enough, almost like a towel, he nodded and grabbed it. Even if it was old, the cloth didn't seem dirty at all.  
He got dressed and ran to meet his friends, with his headband in his hand.

After a long wait for Naruto and Kakashi, with a pink haired nin for company, Sasuke was driving almost insane. He wanted to leave and check if Naruto was okay at his apartment, but something kept saying in his mind that it was unnecessary.  
He saw an orange silhouette coming. His hair was still a bit wet, making him look even sexier…

"Hi Sakura-chan! Sasuke!" He stopped in front of his teammates, slightly panting. Sakura was the first one speaking.  
"Hey Naruto-baka! Were you swimming?" she giggled a bit, obviously on purpose. _He's ruining my moment with 'my' Sasuke-kun!! Stay calm Sakura, stay calm…_

He rubbed the back of his neck, searching in his mind for a good excuse.

"Well I…um…yeah…I was swimming…hehe" he seemed nervous but agreeing with Sakura was good enough. _Swimming huh? I'd love to see that… _Sasuke thought.  
"Usurakontachi…" Sasuke sighed. _Oh my god…not a nosebleed, not now!_

The raven was praying mentally so he would show any signs of weakness towards his blond teammate.  
Suddenly a 'poof' sound caught their attention. The three students stared at their 'always-late-for-anything' sensei.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted.  
"YOU'RE LATE!"  
"My, my, I guess you're right." He said, rubbing the back of his neck and with his visible eye in an upside down 'u' shape.  
"No excuse today, huh?" Sasuke replied, barely whispering.  
"We have a mission today. Scroll deliver. Pack your things and we'll meet at the gates at 10 am."  
The three nodded and vanished from their spots.

* * *

"**Won't they suspect of anything?**"  
"_No, I gathered my stuff here. No one come to this place anyway…_"  
"**How long will last this, kit?**"  
"_Until I solve my problems, this mission will grant me some money for start._"  
"**Still, they will notice anytime now!**"  
"_If so they would already notice something suspicious, don't you think?!_"  
"**Whatever, kit! I'm going to sleep… but I still think you should tell them, it would be better for you, if you don't solve this problem within a week or two, I'll drag your ass to the big breasted woman and I'll tell her.**"  
"_There's no need for that. Trust me, I'll be fine, believe it!_"  
"**Yeah, yeah, whatever…**"

Naruto was packing his bag with weapons, scrolls and such, some extra clothe and supplies, whatever he'd need for the mission. When he was done, he proceeded to hide the rest of his personal things and left the place.  
At 10 am. Team 7 was already waiting for Kakashi. He came couple minutes after his students, which was surprising. Kakashi informed them about the details of the mission and moved on.  
Trees, bushes, flowers. Forest was the only thing they could see surrounding them.  
After 5 hours of travel they stopped, they needed to eat, to rest and probably make another 5 hours journey to the place where the scroll should be delivered.  
The blue sky was a sign that they would have problems with rain so they could camp there for some hours and move on without getting all wet.  
Kakashi and Sasuke noticed how quiet Naruto was, Sakura was just glad he wasn't disturbing 'her' Sasuke.  
_  
He's so quiet, he's not even arguing about not eating Ramen or something, not even a small fight with Sasuke or flirting Sakura…This is quite interesting._ Kakashi stood sit on a branch of a tree reading his "beloved" book while the three students kept on eating and resting.  
All of them forgot the time, even Kakashi was too distracted by his book. Sakura was staring at Sasuke. The raven was laid on the bare ground, looking at the sky, thinking over nothing with his arms supporting his head.  
Naruto was playing around, he was killing ants with his kunai.

"What's so funny in killing ants you idiot?" Sakura shouted. _He's a demon, so he's just being himself…_  
"I never said it was funny did I, Sakura-chan?  
"Gosh you're such a moron!" she rolled her eyes and turned to see a peaceful young Uchiha.  
"**I think you should kill her!**"  
"_Shut up fox._"  
"We'll be here until tomorrow." Kakashi informed. "Sakura you'll be in charge of preparing the meal for all of us while Sasuke and Naruto will be looking for wood to make a fire, okay?"  
"What about you Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.  
"I'll be here with you, helping." She felt a slight blush appearing on her face but quickly it vanished when she realised that Naruto would be with Sasuke for such a big amount of time. _I could poison his food by now! I should be the one going with Sasuke! Damn you Kakashi!_ _You're not helping… _and then sighed.

He started to unroll the sleeping bags and prepared the place where the fire would be made, while Sakura was preparing the bento boxes for all of them.  
Both boys carried a lot of wood to the camp. The right amount to keep them warm for long time.  
The night came along, with the stars covering the dark sky and the moon.

Everyone was sleeping, but not every of then were quite having a good night of sleep.  
It was almost bright day now…The first rays of sun would start to appear above them.  
The blond nin was shaking, yet sweating, mumbling things while sleeping. He turned several times. The nightmare he was having was horrible. Blood and corpses could be seen everywhere he looked…He was shaking to that vision…the corpses seemed familiar…all the people he knew were dead. And the villagers were glaring at him in the distance, shouting words of anger such as "demon child" or "die you monster".  
He look at his hands, covered in blood…his face was stained with his own tears mixed with blood. He realised that a corpse was laid in his lap, he took a look at it. He couldn't recognise its face but when he noticed the clothes, dark-blue shirt with some blood dirtying it, and the hair, a duck butt-like hairdo, he was totally aware of who laid, dead, in his lap…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Naruto screamed with all his being. Soaked in sweat and tears, he was barely seeing a thing in front of him due to his watering eyes. Even his throat became sore because of that utterly freaking shout.

Kakashi woke up startled by such scream. Unconsciously ran towards Naruto, hugging the young boy, covering those eyes filled with fear with his chest. One of his hands was pressing gently Naruto's head to his body and the other rubbing his back, protectively.  
Whispering soothing words to calm the shaking/crying/coughing figure were not enough.  
Sasuke and Sakura were also startled by the scream.  
Naruto was unstable. The scared boy was trying to free himself from the hug fiercely, still crying and trembling, using his clenched fists. Kakashi was doing whatever he could to keep Naruto in his arms.

"Shh, shh, Naruto, its okay, calm down…" He whispered. "…listen to me Naruto, listen to me…Stop moving, its okay, I'm here with you…"  
"**Kit, calm yourself down…KIT!**" not even Kyuubi was being successful in the task of calming Naruto down, the demon itself couldn't take control over the vessel's body.

The other two were shocked, wondering the cause of such feelings from the boy. No nightmare could defeat Naruto, but if it was such a frightening nightmare, it could be possible to scare the poor blond almost to death, at least, it seemed like it. Nightmares basically are dreams about our deepest fears.  
Then Kakashi let go the scared blond. Naruto crawled until he got up to his feet, and then ran in Sasuke's direction. A desperate hug held Naruto in Sasuke's arms within few seconds. A mix of feelings started fighting inside the raven's head, he surely was happy that Naruto choose Sasuke's arms instead of Kakashi's but he was concerned to see his blond fellow like that. Sasuke hugged tight Naruto so the other could feel protected. _What scared you so much my love?_  
"Shh…It's okay…I'm here with you…shh…" Calming words came from Sasuke's lips.  
Sakura dropped her jaw at this, he's an Uchiha for God's sake! Uchichas supposedly do not behave like that towards someone, at least she thought so at the time.

_You're dead Uzumaki! You're changing his mind! He's mine! My Sasuke!!_ Seeing Naruto as a threat was just stupid, for her was just unthinkable that Sasuke was gay or something.  
Sasuke proceeded to rock the blond back and forth, like a mother would do, mumbling soft words to comfort him. A few minutes passed by and Naruto fainted. A deep sleep-like state. Sasuke continued rocking the blond like a baby.  
Kakashi came near Sasuke and whispered.

"I'm going to deliver the scroll since it's almost 5 am., keep him with you, if he wakes up, put a sleeping jutsu on him. He's too unstable and weak." Sleeping jutsu's were not used so often, yet, in this case, they'd come in handy.

Sasuke nodded and saw his sensei leaving, not even informing Sakura of anything related to his sudden departure.

"Where is he going?"  
"Delivering the scroll to his owner."  
"And may I know what did he told you?"  
"Hn. We are to stay here until he returns." He said no more and continued to take care of his bundle.

Sakura's jealousy was something way too much obvious for everyone. She stared at both teens all the time, the picture of Sasuke holding a fainted Naruto was just awkward, but still cute! _I wish I was in your place Naruto. He looks so protective over you. So cute!!_

"Want me to bring your breakfast here, Sasuke-kun?" her madness was gone. Sasuke was just doing what Kakashi told him to, but why did Naruto ran to Sasuke and fought for it before, in their sensei's arms, were questions that needed an proper answer.  
"I'd appreciate that Sakura, thank you…" she smiled at the raven's reply. Such kindness was rare to see in Sasuke's behaviour. She proceeded to turn and look for a bento box. When she finally got one she handed it to the raven. Searching in her bag she found some cakes and ate them, but then curiosity hit her mind.  
"Hum…Sa-Sasuke-kun?" she asked, before he could manage himself to eat his meal while holding a sleeping Naruto.  
"Hn." he turned his head to see Sakura, with curiosity.  
"Is...is he okay?"  
He looked back at Naruto. He seemed like he was fine asleep. His breath was slow and even. And no one would imagine what happened, minutes ago.  
"I...I don't know...he seems only to be sleeping." _Which comes in handy, in fact. Sleep well my love..._

Both waited for Kakashi's return, for hours...

* * *

**End of chapter 1!  
More 5 or so to come...  
I hope you like it ^^**


	3. I'm not for sale

**This is my first fanfic so...don't be mean please! It's just a weak story...  
Warning: Yaoi, Sasunaru, Sakura bashing  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Sorry if this chapter sucks... --'**

"**Bla**"- Normal speech  
"_Bla_"- Naruto speaking mentally to Kyuubi  
_Bla**-**_Toughts  
"**Bla**"**-** Kyuubi speaking

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: I'm not for sale…**

Kyuubi was worried. The demon couldn't control the vessel's body, let alone heal it! But that was just for now...  
Naruto was only sleeping but it seemed more like a light coma…  
"**Kit…Can you hear me?**"  
"_K-kyu…?_"  
"**Its okay kit, you're safe.**"  
"_I-I'm so scared…T-that d-dream…looked so…so real…_"  
"**It was only a nightmare, your lov-I mean, the Uchiha boy is fine. But there's something I have to tell you…**"

Kyuubi explained what happened and that 'his' kit was incapable of speaking for a while, to give some time to his throat to heal, since Kyuubi couldn't do it, like a usual situation.

"_No!! It can't be!! _  
"**Why? Were you willing to tell the Uchiha and your friends what was happening to you if you could speak? Give me a break! I'm not that stupid! You're suffering too much and I can't heal you because I'm tired too… I'll have to rest a bit. Will you tell them when you wake up?**"

Naruto didn't even give an answer to that…he just bent his head down in front of the fox.

"**Then how it will be from now on?**"  
"_I-I don't know…_"  
"**Think about it, kit…you have a week or two…I won't wait much more than that…**"

_When I woke up, I'll be unable to speak or move…It sucks! Even if it's temporary…_

**Meanwhile…**

Kakashi had left for three hours now and he had already delivering the scroll to his respective owner. This man had an evil face, among with body fat and smoke from the cigar, this man didn't look like someone trustful. He was surrounded by body-guards and his mansion was, at least, 3 times bigger than the Uchiha compound.

"I see my scroll provided you the information you needed, it's good to know Hokage-sama still needs my services. Send her my regards." _So he doesn't know the real content of the scroll…What a fool..._

Kakashi nodded.

_You don't even look like someone that appreciates the others' work, let alone a woman's work! _Kakashi thought, and he sure was right about it.  
"But, there's something that interests me the most, something I've been looking for some months now."  
"Which is?"  
"A fine young boy that came along with you and your crew."  
"So you're aware that I'm not alone…" _One mistake already Kakashi, nice going…_  
"Yes. I'm always informed about foreigners in this territory, for the safety of this village." _Heh, safety of this village, my ass...I just seek money and power…and that boy as well, he is my main priority, the demon he holds will be more than useful._ The man thought.

He was speaking in a tone of sarcasm towards Kakashi, somehow the other didn't notice.

"If I may ask, why do you insist in such alerts? You seem well protected; I guess many of them would give their lives for you. Enemies control, huh?"  
"A bold question…" He replied with a grin in his face and then proceeded. "…although I'm willing to answer…" He made a gesture with his hand to Kakashi, so he could sit down on the chair place in front of him. "…As you know, after the Kyuubi incident, many murders occurred somewhere around. At the time I was the leader of a great clan which protected this village. The people believed in a rumour that my clan planned this murders and where executed without proof. When they found the causes of these unfortunate events, they made me their 'God'. I was the one, and still am, who protects this village as well the businesses and political issues. "  
"And what was the cause of those murders?"  
"The scroll you handed me minutes ago…"  
_Impossible!! Those scrolls were burned years ago! No one should know the existence of them, nor the information inside of them! I have to get back!_  
"…and the boy you brought with you would come in handy to lead my guards to a superior level. It would keep me safe from any kind of enemies, since I possess such burden."  
_The Uchiha, you mean…the Sharingan would be worthless for your personal use. And you don't even speak of him as a human but as an object. I wonder your real intentions…_

"I'm sure you can find somebody else to do such thing, besides, Hokage-sama would not trade a civilian of Konoha for money."  
"Well then…" He smirked. "…you're not useful anymore. You may leave, farewell."  
The man turned his back to Kakashi, as if he was dismissing one of his own guards.  
"Blond boys are always a trouble in my hands." This sentence made Kakashi's visible eye widen.  
_What?! He was speaking of Naruto? Shit! He knows about the demon! _He thought while clenching his fists and walking away calmly.

Kakashi managed himself to get back to the camp, running as fast as he could, where the others were waiting.  
_  
I have to get out of here…the sooner I'll get them out of this place, the better chances of keeping them alive…_

**At the camp…**

Sasuke had fallen asleep, still with Naruto in arms while Sakura was now fully awake from a nap she had taken for some time while waiting for their sensei.  
She was jealous that Naruto was being hugged by the raven. For her that would, supposedly, be her place, not her blond fellow's.

_I'm sorry Uzumaki, but it seems that you've forgotten your place…and my Sasuke does not wish to get all dirty due to your filth._

Grinning as a demon, she proceeded to pick Naruto up, bridal-style, away from the raven's arms and placed him near the fire. He was much lighter than she thought, but she didn't mind at all.

"I could burn you to death, baka, but as a loud-mouthed idiot you are, for sure you would wake Sasuke-kun from his peaceful sleep." She whispered to the blond's ears.

Felling the lack of a body with him, Sasuke mumbled a bit. Sakura noticed and quickly placed herself in Naruto's position. Automatically, Sasuke started stroking her hair which lead her to an explosion of feelings inside of her mind.  
_  
Kawaii!! Oh my God…this is just a piece of heaven…_

Kakashi came soon after the "evil plot" of Sakura was complete. He saw the raven hugged to the pink-haired nin and Naruto, absolutely forgotten near the fire, like a corpse. Naruto never woke up at this time, recovering from the early event. The silver-haired man approached to the others and leaned down, poking Sasuke's forehead and Sakura's shoulder.

"Would you mind pack the stuff while I check up on Naruto's condition, love-birds?"  
Sasuke only blinked, yet sleepy and then got startled to see Sakura on his arms.  
"S-Sakura?? Where is Naruto?" _Shit Sakura! What have you done, you bitch?  
_"Over there, you don't have to pick up excuses, if you didn't want to take care of him you could just tell me." He said while checking Naruto. A fever could just ruin his plans and Sasuke was pissed off! He knew it was Sakura's fault because he was on the same spot and position that he was when Kakashi left him with Naruto and he would never pick the other up, placing him somewhere else just to hug and cuddle Sakura.

"What the hell were you thinking, Sakura?? You think your feelings are more important than a mission? Geez! You're so worthless…" He made himself clear while getting up. Now Sakura had to give a perfect excuse for what happened.  
"B-but Sasuke-kun! Y-you were the one w-who did it!" This only made the raven get madder and activating his Sharingan.

Then, their sensei spoke.

"That is impossible Sakura…" He made her eyes widen and her body tremble. "… Even if he wanted to move he couldn't. I paralysed his body before I left, so he would be obliged to do as told." Kakashi replied. He was lying and Sasuke knew it, it was just a way to make Sakura speak the truth.  
"All right I did it! So what?"  
"'So what', you idiot? You could simply ruin everything!! You didn't even notice those guys who were watching us!" the raven was barely measuring his tone. _Geez, I hate this girl!_  
"W-what?!" _Oh my God! I could have killed everyone! This is your fault Naruto!_  
"He's right Sakura. Now, we have to wake up Naruto, but we also can let him sleep the whole trip and only wake him up when we arrive at the Konoha gates."  
"Is he going to be okay if we wake him up?" The raven asked.  
"Well yes since all he's doing is sleeping…it will be like waking up a child. Still…" And at this, Sasuke feared. "…he'll be too weak to walk or move, as you remember, when he woke up all of us with that scream, he released almost all of his chakra."  
"I-is t-that even possible?" Sasuke asked.  
"It is if you can't control your body."  
"Will you wake him up or not?" Sakura was not okay, with her arms crossed in front of her chest, with a slight angry feeling on her face, since the others were just being to careful with the blond.

Kakashi nodded and looked back at Naruto. He shock the boy's shoulder a bit, but without success. Then, the raven had an idea! Naruto would definitely wake up this time. He made a sign to Kakashi and Sakura so they could step back a bit.

_This…will hurt…_Sasuke thought. He took a deep breath and leaned down.

"Wake up, my love, wake up…" He whispered. He did it with a very smooth tone, almost like a female voice.

Naruto started moving a bit, within seconds his eyes were opening. He saw the raven in front of him and although he wanted to shout, he couldn't. Sasuke was staring at his teammate, since he was expecting at least a shout and a punch from the blond. The raven noticed Naruto couldn't speak. The blond desperately wrapped his arms around the raven's neck.

_Thank God you're okay Sasuke!_

The other two kept staring at the 'couple'.

"It's okay Naruto, I'll take care of you until you get your voice back, is that fine for you?" He felt a weak nod near his neck. The raven managed to rub the blond's back and help him to get up, picking him up like if he was a child.  
"I see that he lost his voice, other than that he seems to be fine…can you carry him until we get home?"  
The raven nodded, Sakura was just staring, dumbfounded.  
"Then let's go back…"  
After gathering all their stuff they started moving. Sasuke was more than happy, he intended to, after arriving at Konoha, tell the blond how he felt towards the boy. He sure wasn't willing to keep that as a secret forever and the last events prove that Naruto was somehow attached to him.

_I'll make you happy, Naruto. Somehow I will…either you like me or not._

* * *

"I'll not let him escape for too long…That boy as well his demon will be mine! That's my main goal and the only purpose on my life! You! Send our best squad after those guys…we have to get to know some things about that stupid village." The old man spoke. He was determinate to get Naruto and his power for personal use, more a pervert personal use than the real power of the boy, in fact. Other man which stand leaned against the wall marked his point.

"There are so many other young boys you can ravish, you choose such a weak one, with a girly look. There's more in him than a simple tanned body, I guess."  
"That's exactly why I want him…He has the Nine-tailed fox demon sealed on him, with him my plan will be on the move soon…you may leave now, your services will be required to this mission."  
"As you wish…" The guy managed himself to leave the room. His face was full of scars, his hair was white and short and the collar he had made him look like an unleashed dog.

_You don't even realise how many traitors surround you. Every of your men are members of the ANBU, so it will be quite easy to take you down. Still, I have to inform that Jounin…he has to take those kids away so we can react now…_

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews...  
I hope you still like this...**


	4. Revealing the truth of a man's intention

**Chapter 3: Revealing the truth of a man's intention…**

Team 7 was on the move, running madly. They were still, at least, 4 hours or so away from Konoha gates. Suddenly Kakashi decided to stop in order to inform his students about the scroll delivery mission details. They stopped in the middle of the forest.

"Why did we stop?" Sakura was the first one to ask questions. Sasuke, on the other hand, was more into the "taking care of Naruto" task. The blond was being carried in his back, with his tanned arms around the raven's neck and his legs wrapping Sasuke's torso.  
"I have to inform you about what happened while I delivered the scroll. It seems that this mission was way beyond dangerous than what we thought."  
"What do you mean?" Sasuke spoke.  
"The owner of that scroll wanted way more than his precious scroll back…he wanted something that would fulfil his army and, in my guess, his personal use…"

At this, Naruto was able to lift his head a bit. He looked very tired, the boy could barely open his eyes, he hadn't have eaten in the whole day.

"Sasuke, do you mind to feed Naruto up while I explain?"

The raven nodded and placed Naruto on the floor, sit against a tree to support his back.  
Sasuke proceeded to look for something in his own bag. He found only some onigiris, which would provide the blond some strength. He placed himself in front of the blond and start feeding him up slowly until he was done.

"So what did the man wanted, besides the scroll?"  
Kakashi sighed, as to gain courage. He sure feared his students' reaction, but he had to tell them the truth.  
"He wanted Naruto…" The three young nins were in shock and their sensei continued. "…more precisely, he wanted to buy Naruto."  
Sakura giggled. "He…he wanted to buy that baka? What for? He's useless…Oh my God…That's such a joke!"

Sasuke turned and glared at his pink-haired teammate. She froze seeing the glare.

"Do you think it's funny, huh? At least he wouldn't have done what you did hours ago. You had luck that they were only spying on us, if they had another task, such as murder, we could all have been killed because of your stupid jealousy!"  
"But-but Sasuke-kun…!"  
"Just shut up Sakura, you let your feelings interfering with the mission, what kind of ninja, as well trained as you, would do that?"  
"You are only saying that because you had to take care of that demon child and you had to look good so you wouldn't mess your reputation…"  
"I did only what I was in charged to and don't you dare to call him that, you hear me?"  
"Will you stop, you two?"  
"What now? You care for him?"  
"And shouldn't I care? He's my teammate, my friend, not matter what!" _And much more than that, believe it! _This made the others' eyes widen hard. Kakashi had to stop those two before they killed each other.  
"Sasuke, if you recall, you made a mistake like Sakura did, although you were more cautious and you were aware of an enemy presence, you never mentioned that presence to your teammates."  
"I thought she was prepared enough to notice something as obvious as that, after all these years it seems that she hasn't learned completely what was taught in the academy."

Naruto was seeing his teammates, along with their sensei, arguing. Unable to do much of a thing, he just managed himself to move a hand to catch the others' attention.  
Sakura was the first one to notice.

"What do you want, you retard?" She was angry. Her madness was back. She wanted to punch really hard Naruto, for her, the main reason that Sasuke was so changed was the blond boy's company.  
"Sakura, you better watch your mouth." Kakashi replied, somehow angry at his female student's behaviour.

Naruto moved a finger up to his own lips, as to shut them up and then moved the same hand to his ear, as to make them listen.

_Dammit! They're following us, we have to leave as soon as possible!_

"Listen, there's no time for arguing…" he, kind of, whispered. "…there's someone following us, probably after the real scroll."  
"Real scroll?" Sasuke and Sakura asked together.  
"I couldn't let this scroll stay in that man's hands. We have to get back as soon as possible to warn the Hokage and the ANBU squads of a probable attack. That scroll has the information needed to summon a demon, even worse than Kyuubi. In the wrong hands it would be impossible to survive to such massacre."

The other gasped. It was obvious that they had to take measures to the situation.

"**Kit!!**"  
"_What is it?_"  
"**I have to lend you some of my chakra; your friends are in danger!**"  
"_What?!_" Naruto's eyes widen in shock. He couldn't tell them, it would take a lot of time for them to understand and the blond was getting nervous.  
"**A kunai is heading towards the Uchiha!!**"  
"Watch out!" Kakashi tried to warn and protect the young Uchiha but the weapon was faster.

Quickly, Naruto get up to his feet. Sasuke noticed the blond's move but the only thing he had time to do was turn around and face Naruto.

Suddenly, pain was all Naruto could feel in his back. He let a faint gasp come out and fell forward, to the Uchiha's lap.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke cried. _Sa…su-ke… _He proceeded to take the kunai out of his blond fellow's back. "Naruto, please say something…Can you hear me?"  
"Sasuke! Take Naruto out of here, you too Sakura!"  
"What about you sensei?" Sakura was desperate.  
"Just go, I'll take care of these guys!" with that, Kakashi vanished from his spot leaving the other 3 behind.

The raven's face was stained with his own tears, he picked Naruto up and headed back to the village with Sakura, immediately.  
"Please Naruto, hold on…I won't let you die!" Sasuke whispered, he was praying mentally for the blond's sake. _You can't die! Please hold on! _At the same time, Kyuubi was doing what he could to heal his kit and keep him alive. It was rather hard since the blond was still bleeding.  
Even Sakura was feeling frustrated.

**Time skip: 7 hours**

The three students had already arrived to Konoha, informed Tsunade about the whole situation and took care of Naruto's injuries. All they could do for now was wait for Kakashi's return and Naruto's recovery. Sasuke didn't have the courage to stay at the hospital, he went home and stayed there, praying. Sakura was glad. Sasuke was alive, not thanks to her, of course._  
_Her eyes were watering and some tears began to fall from her eyes. She proceeded to hold her unconscious blond fellow's hand.

"Thank you for saving Sasuke-kun…" She bent down her head while saying this. "…I wouldn't be able to bare the pain if he was dead."

Iruka entered in the room, where Naruto laid unconscious.  
"Sakura, Tsunade wishes to speak to you." She turned her head to see Iruka. She nodded and went out, making her way towards the Hokage's room. He filled her position near Naruto.

_I'm very proud of you, Naruto…_ he smiled and looked at the window's direction. _Come back soon Kakashi…  
_  
**Meanwhile…**

Sasuke couldn't control himself. He hadn't notice the weapon coming in his way and he was questioning himself how that was even possible. As a ninja, he should have been able to dodge it.  
After a couple minutes of thinking he regained his 'strength'. Everyone commits mistakes and he was no exception.

_I'm sure that you'll be happy to see someone when you wake up…_ The raven smiled and managed to walk towards the hospital.  
_  
_**At the Hokage tower…**

"Although Kakashi isn't here to prove it, he already sent the mission's report. I must say that, from what he wrote, you behaviour was unacceptable. You will not going to be punished, if that's what you're wondering."  
"I understand…" she bowed at the same time she spoke.  
"… I'm aware of my behaviour, as well the danger I could have inflicted to my teammates, still…Naruto is injured…"  
"I'm sure you tried to give your best. You may leave."  
"As you wish Hokage-sama…"  
"One more thing Haruno…" Sakura stopped and looked back at Tsunade. "…I have an investigation that can only be completed with your help. This will be a way to repent your mistakes."  
"What is it?" The sudden request surprised her, this "way to repent her mistakes" thing was suspicious.  
"Go to this place and search everything. If you find anything, you'll report it to me immediately." The blond woman handed a paper with an address to Sakura, that for sure was a strange situation.  
"May I now the cause of such investigation?"  
"Yes, you do. A couple months ago, as usual I went to visit Naruto, but unfortunately he wasn't there…"  
"It doesn't seem like a big deal…"  
"…The thing is, that the months after, the same happened, for that I sent an ANBU to ask some questions. And it seems that Naruto isn't living in that place anymore."  
"Okay, I'm confused. Should that be a problem?"  
"I've searched his house on my own and didn't like what I saw there." And she continued to explain herself. "There wasn't one single object belonging to Naruto, and there was also a notification. A lack of payment was the cause of the eviction." Sakura's eyes widen, it seemed impossible to think that Naruto was homeless, but that would explain many things, such as his current weight or the day he came sooner to the bridge to think or even the lame excuses.  
"I see…"  
"You may go now…" The pink-haired girl nodded and left. _Maybe, luck is on my side…Somehow I can enjoy this. _Mentally, her inner was laughing insanely, this was a chance to make her teammates bond crash.

* * *

  
**Shorty, but it gives me a hell of a headache...  
****Sorry to take so long to update this, and sorry for being such a weak chapter...  
Anyways, I hope you like...**


End file.
